A Black Out Prank Surprise Visit
by Goya31
Summary: We can't wait for our visitors who came from Korea.We were already waiting for them. Suddenly all lights and appliances went off!
1. Black Out!

**Misaki**: Hey guys! Welcome to my first story and chappie! This is a little bit funny….Oh well, enjoy.

**I.E. cast**: Feel free to read. It is really her first story.

**Misaki:** Yup! That's right. Since me and **CutipieSakura123 **are friends, I invited her to come.

**CutipieSakura123**: "_Opens the door" _Hi guys! FUBUKI – KUN! **(Hugs Fubuki)**

**Fubuki**: H-hi CutipieSakura123…

**Misaki**: So that you won't get confused this is during the FFI. Who wants to be the dis-

**Fidio**: "_Bangs the door" Hi guys!_

**Misaki**:*Sighs* Hi Fidio. Please next time just _just_ **KNOCK THE DOOR! X [**

**Fidio: **Hehehe (laughs scared) S-sorry Misaki.

**Misaki: **Fine, but next time you'll do that I'll kill you with my book launcher. So anyways who wants to be disclaimer, Endou will you do the honors?

**Endou**: Ok. Misaki31 does not own Inazuma Eleven. Just the plot and the OC's. Sorry for misspellings.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

It was around 8 in the evening. Everyone is in the living room upstairs. All of us were talking about our visitors that came from Korea** (you**_** know who)**_. I was talking to Gouenji and Hiroto. My best friend Amaya was talking to Fubuki-kun dreamingly_** (trying to cut it off)**_. And my other friend H.V. was talking to Kidou about Math problems _**(I guess)**_. All of us were very excited to see our visitors, and then suddenly someone knocked the door. Fuyuka opened the door and said "Hi Fidio-kun! What brings you here?", Fidio said "Hi guys! I just heard you talking about visitors coming, so I want to meet them." Then we let him get inside and then talked again. I just heard someone that our visitors will arrive at 10 tonight. I said "Hey Amaya will you come for a sec?", "O-okay." She talked back. I whispered "Let's go to place where it is quiet". "Okay." She whispered back. We found a place to talk then "Amaya, do you ever have the feeling like there's something bad that will happen?" I asked. "Yes. I got Goosebumps all of a sudden. Oh well at least let's forget It." she said. "Oh well. I hope what I am thinking is not happening*Sighs*." After we talked for a moment we got back to the living room and talked again to the ones we were talking to awhile ago. Then suddenly all the lights and appliances went off. "Kogure" I groaned. "What did I do?" asked Kogure, "This is one of your pranks again right?" asked Haruna angrily. Kogure said hastily "I didn't do anything pranks tonight! Because…I am afraid of them."

**Misaki:** Ok that's the end of the first chap. I'll make another one soon.

**Natsumi:** Are you happy that you finally have a story?

**Misaki:** Of course. I will also make another story soon.

**Kogure:** Hey… why am I always the getting scolded when it comes to pranks?

**Misaki:** Because you're the one mostly doing all the pranks bob head. "_Hits Kogure with book_"

**Kogure:** Owe…What did you do that for Misaki? Ple-ease re-e-view.


	2. Haruya!

**Misaki:** Ohayo guys! Welcome to my second chapter. I hope you liked the first one.

**Burn:** Yeah…It was really short and _dumb_. (Snickering)

**Misaki:** Nobody asked _you_! _"Hits burn with a book"_

**Burn: **Owe what did you do _that _for? _"Rubbing his head"_

**Misaki:** That's for making fun of my first story. Well sorry everyone for making it short. And guess what we have a guest star for this chap!

**I.E. cast: **What!

**Fubuki: **_"gulps"_

**Misaki: **And they are none other than the Sweet-Cool-Twins!

**Sweet-Cool-Twins:** Hi guyz! _"Bangs the door"_ Gazelle-kun! _Hugs Gazelle"_

**Gazelle: **Aah… A FAN! I hate fans.

**Misaki: **Oh don't worry Gazelle, you'll be fine. It's only for this chap. Relax.

**Gazelle:** O-okay. _"Inhales and exhales"_

**Fubuki:** _"Gives out a breath of relief"_

**Misaki:**Midorikawa it's your turn to be disclaimer.

**Midorikawa: **O-okay. Misaki31 does not own Inazuma Eleven, just the plot and the OC's.

**Misaki:** Sorry for any misspellings or grammatical errors.

**0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0**

Then Amaya and Fidio said "Wow! Talk about chicken". They suddenly chuckled, and then they laughed. We heard what they said so we also laughed that I think we bursted our guts. "I-I am n-not a chi-chi-chicken!" Kogure stammered. After we had fun laughing Natsumi tried to call an electrician. But no one answered. Then H.V. said "Hey let me try to call the electrician.", but still no one answered. Now Fuduo is screaming like a girl. "Aaaaahhhhh…..! We will never get out of this place! We will die. Aaaahhhhh!". "Don't worry Fuduo we'll get out of here soon." said Haruna trying to comfort him. Then I heard Fubuki saying "Amaya hold my hand." "O-okay." She said stammering. Right now I could hear Amaya's mind screaming "OH MY GOSH! I can't believe this is happening,-I mean THIS IS REALLY HAPPENING!" Then suddenly someone turned on a flashlight, "Thank goodness someone has the courage to turn on a flashlight. That's good Aki" I said giving her thumbs up. Then Fidio suddenly steals the flashlight of Aki and then goes crazy saying "Dogs dogs. Sige sayaw!" Then we look with grinning faces and then laughs. It was so funny. He copied it from the commercial of cornetto in the Philippines. H.V. suddenly says "Hey guys! I have an idea. Why don't we pick a partner with the maximum of two. And then separate to look for the fuse box or find who is the culprit who is trying to do pranks on us." she said "I will pick Modirikawa since he's beside me". Midorikawa exclaimed "What? NO!". "Oh come on your the only one beside. PLEASE." She replied. "Okay fine (breathes)." He sighed. Now everyone has a partner after that. I get to be with Gouenji-kun and Hiroto-kun. So everyone separated. Me and my partners went inside each bedroom one by one. Then I saw a flash of lightning outside the window and saw a figure that looks so familiar. Then we got scared. "W-who are you?" I cried out. "You'll have to guess to find out." The voice replied. Then something came to me, it was like I've known that voice before (That's odd I've heard this voice before. It belongs to _someone_ I know.). Then Hiroto-kun said "Hahaha. Very funny Haruya. I know it's you." Then a flashlight turned on showing the face of a person. "Aww. You got me!" he groaned. "How did you know it was me?" he asked confused. "It's easy, just by the tone of your voice that you used before trying to scare us with that tone." he said. "How did you get inside without knocking the door?" Gouenji asked. "It's easy. We passed through your window Misaki." he said. "Mine? But how?" I asked thinking on how they got in. "We saw that your window was open, so we got inside and planned to do a prank on all of you." He replied. So he followed us while we were finding the others to tell them that the one doing the pranks were our visitors. It was a little bit funny to think of though.

**Misaki:** Well hat's the end of the second chap! You can release Gazelle-sama now Sweet-Cool- Twins.

**Sweet-Cool-Twins: **_"Not releasing Gazelle"_

Misaki: Uh…Sweet-cool-twins you can release him now.

Endou: I think they're asleep.

Burn: NOOOO! Misaki I'll kill you for this!

Misaki: Hehehe sorry. Please review.


	3. Two down, one to go

Misaki: Hi guys! Welcome to the third chap!

Burn: Hey! Why was I the one complaining about someone hugging Gazelle-sama!

Misaki: Oops! I'm sorry I didn't do it on _purpose_. (Finger crosses on the back)

Burn:Ok. I'll take that as an excuse…For now.

Misaki: Ok, I promise I won't do it again. (Hehehehe) So now we have 2 guest stars! And they are-

Ichinose: Hi guys! _"Bangs the door" _Sorry if I am late today. Got busy trying to get away from Rika.

Misaki: Hi Ichinose! As I was saying there will be 2 guest stars and they are A Girl with a Golden Heart and Shouko-Marigold.

A Girl with a Golden Heart and Shouko-Marigold: Hi guys!(With big smiles, opens the door).

A Girl with a Golden Heart: Endou-kun! (Hugs Endou tightly).

Shouko-Marigold: Hi Ichinose! (Hugs Ichinose also).

Misaki: Okay. Haruya, please be the disclaimer.

Haruya: Fine. Misaki31 does not own Inazuma Eleven, just the plot and the O.C.'s.

Misaki: Sorry for any misspellings and grammatical errors.

** 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

I can't believe that Haruya and the others are the pranksters (If only I could get my hands on them-Grr!). Then we found a light shining brightly that we dashed to that place because we thought that everyone has found the others. But instead of seeing them, we bumped into two persons. We, the four musketeers screamed out loud. "Hey, watch it!" the voice groaned.

**Amaya's P.O.V.**

I was holding a small flashlight. When we were in the hall of bedrooms, I also saw another light near Endou's bedroom. "OMG! What was that?" I asked. But before Fubuki can answer, I heard someone say "Hey look! Everyone has already found the others and the pranksters." And they sped toward us. "OMG! The blackness! It burns!" I screamed. As we were about to run they suddenly crashed right toward us (I guess we're too late.).

**Back to Misaki's P.O.V.**

"Owe!" We all yelled. And both flashlights turned on. All of us said "Ah!" and then we said "You!" and then I said "Wait-what-wait-what….woah-woah-woah." We all kept quiet. I was about to say something but Gouenji took over my line. "Did you find the others?" he asked. "No we haven't." Fubuki responded. And we continued to search since we just agreed to do it, duh. We walked around every place in the house, but found no one or anything. We rested for awhile in the living room sitting on the couch. Then someone said in a scary voice "Wooh….I'm an alien from MARS! Do-dit-do-dit-do-dit."Then I said "Somehow, I know that voice. It comes from…"everyone was following what I said like they were terrified.

And I continued "From someone...who…is…CRAZY!" I finally ended. Everyone gasped and then said "Wha?". I grab Amaya's flashlight and turned it on facing it at my back. "Wooh…I'm an alien from MARS! Do-dit-do-dit-do-dit." It continued and the voice somehow came nearer, nearer and nearer. And it showed up. It was none other than Italian boy Fidio, eyes cross and making sounds of push buttons. "You really are crazy, right?" I asked him. "Yes, yes I am." Then he saw Haruya and said "So Haruya you're the pranksters! What a shame." he said with a depressed face and deep voice and smacking his head with his hand (Actually it was just acting). "By the way, Fidio who's your partner?" Amaya asked. "Well my partner is Kogure." He answered with a grin. "What?" We boomed. "You left him! You know he's a coward!" Fubuki said. "Oh don't worry. I left him in the stockroom." He said with another grin (Only that it is bigger than the other one.).

** -Flashback-**

"F-F-Fidio, are you sure this is the best place to hide?" Kogure stammered. "Oh sure, don't worry. This is the best place to hide away from MONSTERS." Fidio eerie. Now Kogure is trembling with fear. "I-I-I'm s-s-scared F-F-Fidio-kun." He shivered. "Don't worry, I will come back if I found someone to help yo- I mean-us! Yes us!"Fidio said in a strange voice. "O-okay." Kogure shuddered.

** -End of Flashback-**

He smiled dreamily as the night dream ended. "Earth to Fidio." I snapped out of his dream world. "Wait-what." Fidio said. "Oh, don't worry he'll be fine." He said. "Iguess."He said again in a lower tone. And then he had that big evil grin again while rubbing his hands. "You really are evil, aren't you?" Amaya said.

"No, no I'm not." He said with a brave face facing up. "I think I'll just take that as a yes." I said. After that he opened his eyes "Fine *sighs* I am evil. A little." He sighed. Then we heard a shriek " Aah…Get away from me!"The voice shouted. "It's Kogure! We must help him!" I cried out. "Fidio, do you know where the stock room is?" I said starting to panic a little. "I dun no. We just found the stock room by luck and after I left Kogure, I just found myself in the dark living room." He said pointing each forefinger together looking down. "What? You don't know where it is!" I exploded.

Then everyone heard me and rushed to the living room. "What happened?" Endou asked worried. "What's wrong?" Kidou asked. "Wow. Talk about chicken." Kabeyama said. All of us gave him crossed looks. "What? I was just trying to cheer you up guys." He said looking down. "Alright this is no laughing matter right now. Kogure's in trouble. We must help him." I told them. Everyone agreed and then Haruya said "Alright let's help him." He cried. Everyone looked at him with bulging eyes and shocked looks. "Haruya! But how? You were supposed to arrive by ten." Tachimukai questioned. "It's quite a long story." Amaya said. "Come on guys! Kogure needs help." I yelled. "Ok!" everyone agreed. "Before we go, does anyone know where the stock room is?" I asked. "I know where it is. Come follow me." Fuyuka said. So we followed her. When we arrived near the door, I said "Okay, at the count of three Endou and Tobitaka will kick the door." everyone nodded. "One….Two…THREE!" I hollered.

Then Endou and Tobitaka kicked the door. But it was too late we found Kogure lying on the floor. "I think he collapsed because of fright." Midorikawa said. "Yeah, I guess you're right." Ichinose agreed. "Aki-chan , Nastumi-chan you help Kogure regain hi consciousness."Haruna said. "Ok, we'll cure him." They said. When they left we investigated the stock room. Then I found another figure by the corner. "I will kill you!" It horrifying voice. "Aah…I'm so scared." I said with no feelings. It jumped out of the dark and it was Aphrodi. "Awe, you got me. Well I guess I'll take off my scary costume."

Misaki: Well, that's the end of third chap. I hope you guys enjoyed it.

Ichinose: Yup! Even all of us enjoyed it.

Aphrodi: Oh man! I got detected.

Misaki: Thanks for being the guest stars A Girl with a Golden Heart and Shouko-Marigold!

A Girl with a Golden Heart and Shouko-Marigold: You're welcome Misaki-chan!

Fuyuka: Please review.


	4. Xunknown crazy prank

Misaki: Ohayo guys! Welcome to my fourth chapter! *_grins*_

Someoka: What are you smiling at?

Misaki: Huh? Oh nothing…heheh! *_rubs hands together with an evil grin*_

Fidio: I think I know what she is grinning for.

Misaki: (whispers) Shh…..don't say it or you'll destroy the whole scene.

Fidio: Oh okay.

Misaki: Fidio, please be the declaimer.

Fidio: Okay. Misaki31 does not own Inazuma Eleven, just the plot and the O.C's

Misaki: Sorry for any misspellings or grammatical errors.

** 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

* * *

After Aphrodi was done changing back to his real clothes he suddenly calls someone on the phone. I was the only one who witnessed it. As we were heading to the dining room I asked Aphrodi to tell the person he was talking to make something very scary happen (since I begged). I just want to scare Kurimatsu, Kabeyama and Someoka (since I knew their darkest secrets).

I was already imagining what was going to happen. I suddenly made an evil laugh. Amaya was freaked out by me so she wanted to ask. I told what I was thinking then she bursts laughing. Fidio came near us and asks "What are you laughing at?" so I told him the whole evil-grin-laughing -rubbing hands-together thing.

Then he suddenly explodes that everyone heard him. He bit his mouth to stop laughing. Then he passes the plan to Gouenji, Endou, Kidou, Hiroto, Haruya, H.V. and Ichinose. Then I grabbed his collar. I was really angry with him.

* * *

"Hey!" He said.

"Don't tell everyone." I whispered

"Okay" He whispered back.

* * *

When we arrived in the dining room Kabeyama directly heads to the fridge. He was about to open it but suddenly the fridge opens by itself. "Aah…GHOSTS!" he screamed that it almost broke our eardrums. Then he ran to the living room hiding.

Kurimatsu got scared of what happened to Kabeyama. But it faded away when he saw a glass full of cherry juice on the table. He was thirsty that saliva was already dripping from his mouth (EWW!). He was about to get the glass but it suddenly fell off the table and broke into pieces, then plates crashed, glasses broke, cabinets close-open, drawers fall, forks-spoons–knives and etc. fell on the floor. Now Kurimatsu was really scared that he ran straight to Someoka.

* * *

Kurimatsu suddenly climbs on Someoka like a groom carrying his bride. And Someoka dashed to Kurimatsu's room and threw him in there and went to his bedroom. He suddenly sits on his bed like a baby rocking back and forth hugging his teddy bear. I slowly peaked into his bedroom and saw him there sitting on his bed. I called Endou, Hiroto, Fidio, Gouenji, Kidou, Haruya, Amaya and H.V.

They peaked in slowly then they laughed softly. We heard him say" It's okay Teddy, nobody's going to hurt you." and when we closed the door slowly we kept on laughing till we arrived in the dining room. I think our guts exploded of what we saw.

Then I said "That was a good one Gazelle, you really scared them! Hahaha!" I laughed. Everybody was shocked. They all thought why I said Gazelle. Then I opened a door. There we saw Gazelle bowing. The people who knew about the plan gave him applause. "Thank you, thank you." He said.

* * *

Someoka heard us then ran outside to the dining room. His face was shiny bright red. He was filled with anger. He even kicked the leg of the table because of anger and embarrassment. "Argh! I am so stupid. Why did I even believe that _stupid_ prank?" He shouted. We really saw hot air coming out of his ears.

"Okay! Let's celebrate!" Tsunami said. "Yeah!" Everybody agreed. So we prepared food (again). Me, Fuyuka, Amaya, Toramaru and H.V. were in the kitchen cooking food. Our teacher was Toramaru. He gave us specific procedures. We followed them perfectly (I mean the procedures). Others were busy preparing the table.

When everything was ready Gouenji said "Before we start our banquet I would like to give this opportunity to let Misaki make a brief speech." I was shocked when he said that (I didn't even make one and I also blushed a little). "Umm... Well here we are with our guests tonight and-let's eat!" I said. So we enjoyed our food and still I think this food preparing thing was a little bit formal. And after we were done eating we talked with our guests. Oh I almost forgot the electricity was back again.

We had a good time in our adventure tonight. Then someone whispered in my ear and said "You were great out there." When it I turned around it was Gouenji. I blushed really hard. "Umm… Th-thanks." I stammered and smiled and blushed really hard. This was the funniest thing that happened- Kogure placed a bucket of red paint above the door and when Someoka opened the door red paint fell on his head.

We laughed then Someoka said "KOGURE!" he turned shiny bright red again and chased Kogure in the living room. "Will you two quit it!" Tsunami said. Then after the fun we had we went to our respective rooms and said our goodnights. It was the best night we ever had during the FFI.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Misaki: Well that's the end of the story guys and of the fourth chapter.

Fidio: I think I'm going to barf. _*runs to the bathroom*_

Misaki: Why are you going to barf?

Fidio: I won't tell you! Or you will laugh!

Amaya: Awe…I still want to crave more adventure and fun Misa-chan

Misaki:Argh! Don't call me Misa-chan! Anyways don't worry I will make another story soon. Plus we will have O.C.'s.

Someoka: MISAKI-CHAN, APHRODI-KUN! _*bringing Bazooka*_

Kurimatsu: MISAKI-CHAN, APHRODI-KUN! _*bringing baseball bat*_

Kabeyama: MISAKI-CHAN, APHRODI-KUN!

Misaki: Uh-oh. I guess they got mad at us of what we planned on.

Aphrodi: I think so too. Shall we run for our lives?

Misaki: Oh yes please. _*runs away*_

Aphrodi: Please review and HELP US GUYS! _*runs away with Misaki*_


End file.
